Routers are deployed in network environments to manage and route communications between network devices. For example, a network device may send to a router a packet destined for another network device. The router may forward the packet in the network such that the packet is ultimately sent to the destination network device. Network devices may be grouped in subnetworks that, for example, may represent enterprise networks. Network devices in one subnetwork may communicate with network devices in another subnetwork over a public network (e.g., the Internet). However, enterprise networks may require enhanced security for communications between local network devices and network devices in other subnetworks. Thus, the subnetworks communicate by way of a virtual private network (VPN) to enable secure and encrypted messages to be exchanged between network devices in different subnetworks over the Internet.